There are numerous techniques for teaching art and drawing. A couple of features that might be desirable in a training device for children or aspiring artists or draftsmen might be: 1. a large inventory of sample drawings or pictures readily available to copy or trace, and 2. a practice surface that is easily erasable and can be used for either tracing and copying of practice samples or freehand drawing. The present invention provides these features.